


The Delicate Art of Potions

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Potions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the snarry100 Challenge #289: Bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delicate Art of Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.

"Potter, you imbecile!"

Harry guiltily hid his chocolate-smeared fingers behind his back.

Snape hissed, grasping his wrist to hold it up in evidence. "You added chocolate to your Dreamless Sleep Potion!"

"It's bitter! I'm improving the taste," Harry protested, wondering why the cauldron was now emitting puffs of pink steam. "Most of your potions could-- Um, sir, what are you doing?" Harry thought that as punishments went, having your palm licked and fingers sucked wasn't bad.

"Have you learned nothing? Each ingredient counts," Snape growled.

"What's this now then?" Harry gasped.

"A rather potent Lust Potion."

"Oh." Harry smirked. "Shame."


End file.
